


Fencing Practice

by ScreamQueenBee (screamqueenbee)



Series: Drabbles of Asgard [1]
Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: Drabble, Fencing, M/M, Shut Up Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:48:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamqueenbee/pseuds/ScreamQueenBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girls interrupt Loki's private fencing lesson and he doesn't like that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fencing Practice

Loki held the foil loosely in his hand, Fandral was opposite him, flirting with the court girls who seemed to follow him everywhere, including a private fencing lesson.

He tapped the tip of the blade against his boot, politely trying to get his tutor’s attention.

“Fandral.” Loki said quietly at first, repeating it louder each time until the normally soft-spoken trickster was nearly shouting.

Still, the dashing warrior ignored him and flashed dazzling smiles at the girls.

Loki had finally had it. Flicking the sword into the thin space between two flagstones in the floor, he strode right up to his brother’s friend and pulled him into a bruising kiss. Fandral seemed hesitant for half a second, then recipricated very enthusiastically.

When the kiss broke, the herd of girls stood in shocked silence. Loki smirked at them.

“Run along now, little gossips.”

Fandral had never seen them move so quickly, and when he turned back to Loki, he was back in his original spot and leaning on his foil, looking as if nothing had happened at all.

“Perhaps,” The prince said in tones of nonchalance that would have Fandral dreaming of this particular lesson for years. “We may start the lesson now?”


End file.
